


Literal Worst

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Valentine’s Day Edition 2017 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Fluff, Literary References, Love Notes, M/M, Quotations, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: The first time Jason leaves a sappy literary quote on his skin it's an accident, but it becomes a challenge after that. Tim doesn't find it amusing.-----Set in the same 'verse as Colorful Words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I like puns. Don't judge me. Secondly, the numbers in parenthesis are for a reference I'm leaving at the end of the fic. The reference will have the full quote, the book title, and the author. Got to give proper credit!

The first time it happens, Tim is in the middle of presenting a group project and only finds out about it because a couple of girls start giggling. When his professor goes to shush them, his eyes squint at Tim and he hides a chuckle behind a very fake cough. Instinctively, Tim reaches his hand up to the spot on his neck that everyone is staring at, but he doesn’t feel anything odd. His group members all turn to look at him, then Kon lets out a choked off laugh. 

“You’ve got some interesting words there.” 

Tim quickly clamps his hand over his neck. “What did Jason say this time?” 

“As in Jason Todd?” His professor has a knowing look that makes Tim want to cover his face with his hands, but he simply nods and hopes his face doesn’t turn bright red. “Ah, that explains things.” 

“Explains what?” 

“Your words. ‘You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how (1).’ It’s a quote from a book.” 

Tim immediately drops his head into his hands and spends the rest of their presentation trying not to look anybody in the eye. He knows at some point the words fade from his neck, but he feels like they’re now permanently etched into his skin. As soon as class ends, he hightails it out the door and heads straight for Jason’s office in the English building. Even if Jason’s not there, he’s sure Roy will be in his and there hasn’t been a single time Tim asked Roy where Jason was and he didn’t know. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to explain to Roy why he’s looking for Jason because Jason’s office door is wide open. His soulmate is sitting behind his desk with his glasses on and a stack of papers that he’s marking up with a red pen. Instead of knocking like he normally would, Tim strolls right into his office and drops into the chair in front of his desk. The sound of his bag dropping to the floor pulls Jason’s attention away from his work and to Tim. 

“What’s up? Did I forget about a lunch date?” 

“No.” 

“So, surprise visit?” 

“You left words on me in the middle of a presentation. My entire class and my professor saw them!” 

Jason’s mouth forms into a perfect circle and he scratches at the back of his neck as his face tinges red. “That was unintentional.” 

“Unintentional?” 

“I was just reading out loud and got a little carried away with it.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, I started thinking about you and my emotions kind of… picked up.” 

“For a literature major, you can be pretty shit with words.” 

“I’m not-” 

“I know.” With a deliberate slowness, Tim rose from the chair and made his way around Jason’s desk, so he could lean his hip against the edge. “I’m still annoyed, but it could have been worse.” 

“That sounds like challenge.” 

“It’s really not.”

* * *

He’s in the middle of a study session the next time Jason leaves words from whatever book he’s reading at the moment on his forearm. This time he actually sees the lilac words curling across his skin, but he doesn’t catch it in time to cover it up with the sleeves of Jason’s ridiculously large hoodie (Jason’s a giant and no one can convince Tim otherwise). Bart sees the words because he’s almost resting his chin on Tim’s shoulder, so he can look at what Tim’s typing up. To Tim’s annoyance, Bart let’s out a happy little noise and pokes at the phrase. 

“How romantic! Does he always do that?” 

“No, it’s a new thing.” The sound of his angry typing echoes through the library-causing several other students to turn to look at him. “The last time he did this, I was in the middle of a presentation and now he’s turning it into some kind of challenge.” 

“Oh, look! There’s more. Wonder what that one’s from.” 

“It’s Wuthering Heights (2). He knows that’s my favorite novel, probably hoping I’ll blush.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell him you didn’t. Challenge failed!” 

“Don’t ever bring it up.” 

Bart nodded his head, then choked on laughter at something Tim couldn’t see (at this point, he’d have to start carrying a mirror with him). “Those are both very nice. I’ll take a picture, so you can see.” 

“I don’t want to know.” 

“I really, really think you do.” 

“Can we go back to studying? We still have a test in two days.” 

“Fine. We’ll talk about it when we take a break.” 

“Never going to happen.” 

* * *

Somehow, Tim’s sure his body is in cahoots with Jason, because the next two quotes show up on his thighs while he’s working out with Kon and Cass. One quote is just above his knee so his shorts don’t cover it, while the other is only half-covered by his shorts. It’s easy for Cass and Kon to see the vibrant ink against his pale skin when he’s stretched out on one of the benches. He’s in the middle of a rep, when he feels his shorts being lifted and he nearly drops the weight on his chest. Cass quickly moves to steady the weight and glances down at him with an amused look on her face. 

“What the hell are you doing, Kon?” 

“Taking a look at what Jason said this time. It’s not as vulgar as I was expecting. ‘If you live to be a hundred. I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you (3).’ Isn’t that from Winnie the Pooh?” 

“Shut up.” The weight slid into place with a click, then Tim sat up to better glare at Kon and his stupid, smirking face. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Bart told me about the little challenge Jason’s taken up. Looks like he’s doing a pretty good job to me.” 

Cass poked the quote on his left thigh that looked like it might be Shakespeare (4)-not that he could read it very well upside down. “Have you considered getting back at him?” 

“How is he going to do that? Jason’s the literature expert.” 

“Tim knows Jason’s favorite books and how to use Google.” 

“What is he going to look up? Quotes that make literary lovers swoon?” 

“That would turn out better than the first words you left on Cassie.” 

“She promised not to tell anyone about that!” 

While Kon was too busy glaring at Cass and Cass too busy not being affected by Kon to notice, Tim quickly grabbed his water bottle and gym bag. “Well, I’m going to leave you two to this. I’ve got a plan now. Thank you, Cass.” 

“Destroy him.” 

“Will do!” 

* * *

On Sunday, he wakes up slightly before Jason-something nearly unheard of-and knows he’s not going to get a better opportunity. His arms are barely long enough for him to reach the book he hid under the bed earlier in the week and he knows Jason would have something to say about it if he were awake. After checking to make sure Jason’s still fast asleep, Tim opens the book to the page he marked with a sticky note that reminded him of Jason’s eyes. It’s easy to find the quote (it’s Jason’s book, which means it’s full of highlighted sections and annotations) and he reads it under his breath to keep Jason from waking. 

He knows the third time he reads it is the charm, because Jason blinks awake and scratches at his upper arm. It takes a little craning of his neck to read it and when he finally manages it, immediately turns to look at Tim. Even though he knows Jason doesn’t need to see the title, he flashes it at him with a triumphant grin. His victory ends up being short-lived. 

Before he can react, Jason has him pinned to the mattress and he throws his precious copy of The White Company (5) across the room. It’s completely unexpected and all Tim can do is hold onto Jason’s biceps as he kisses him breathless. By the time Jason pulls away, he’s in such a daze he doesn’t realize what Jason is doing until the words are on his skin. He glares at the older man, then reaches down to lift his shirt high enough for them to see the words on his ribs (6). 

“You know I mean them, right?” Jason’s voice is gruff from sleep, but there’s a softness to it that Tim can’t miss. “I was trying to annoy you, but I also meant them. Every word. All of these and all the ones before.” 

“I know and I meant mine, too. I love you.” 

“I know.” 

The feeling of words forming on his skin has Tim groaning and pushing at Jason as he laughs. “You’re such an asshole.” 

“But you love it.” 

“For some reason, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!  
> Reference:  
> 1 - "You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how." Gone With the Wind by Margaret Mitchell  
> 2 - "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë  
> 3 - "If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you." Winnie the Pooh by A.A. Milne  
> 4 - "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." Hamlet by William Shakespeare  
> 5 - "You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought." The White Company by Arthur Conan Doyle  
> 6 - “I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life.” Atonement by Ian McEwan


End file.
